To be known
by SilverDragon13
Summary: Jinchi's name means knowledge, and just like her name she wants to know everything. Her desishion cause a bit of a problem at Wammy house. Roger calls Watari for help but L comes to talk to her. One-shot


I do not own Death Note, but I do own Jinchi and the idea behind this story. XD

Jinchi wasn't her real name, but where she lived no one was allowed to use their real name. At Wammy house though, it was safer that way. Everyone there was in the running to be the next L, or grate detective. Either way she was an orphan with grate knowledge just like her name meant. Jinchi loved to learn even from the first day everyone at the house met her they knew she was way more different than the rest of them. And though it sounded mean to say that even she knew it was true and because of that she didn't mind what the others said.

Jinchi had only been living at Wammy house for about a week. In that small amount of time from living off the streets she had opened up a lot. She was a happy go lucky kid and no matter where she was she had a book in her hands. She had already read her school books all the way through and was tested on the material. She passed with flying coolers; making her the top of the school even passed Near. But she showed no interest in being the next L or even a detective or anything else people suggested.

Worried about the way she didn't take any interest in her future Roger called Watari for help. No matter what Roger did he couldn't get Jinchi to think about anything else but reading every book she laid her hands on. She was quickly devouring every book they had in the extensive library, and in only a year she would have read every book. What's more was that she never seemed to sleep. Dark circles were developing under her eyes already.

"Watari, I need you to come back to Wammy's. There's something wrong with the new girl."

"Jinchi?"

"Yes. She won't sleep and has no intest in her fucher. She told me she doesn't want to be the next L or a detective or anything else anyone's suggested. Even something as simple as a fast food employ."

"Alright. I'll let L know what's going on."

"Thank you."

"I'll be there by tomorrow." Watari finished the phone call and hung up.

Roger breathed a sigh of relief and set the phone back in its cradle. "I don't know what to do with you Jinchi. What are you thinking?" He said to himself as he ran his hands through his hair. He looked up at the celling and just thought for a while. How would Watari handle this?

In the library Jinchi sat reading like she always did. Not having classes made her reading time that much longer. She was clueless that there were measures being taken because of her choices. Though she knew that almost everyone in Wammy was mad at her because she didn't want to follow in what everyone else was doing. Just like every other night Jinchi stayed up reading.

That was exactly how L found her; curled up in one of the big plush chars finishing a book from a stake of books, then placed it on top of another stake that she had clearly finished reading already. Just as her hand went to pick up the next book L steeped into the room.

"So you're the girl that everyone's fusing over." He said boardly as he did with everything.

"So you're the famous L everyone strives to be later." She retorted back, not even looking up as she started reading again. L blinked at her.

"Apparently not you; actually from what I heard you don't really want to be anything." L said as he took a seat next to Jinchi as she was reading.

"That's not it." She said not even setting down her book to have a conversation with him.

"Then what is it?" L asked.

"I don't know what I want to be yet."

"Why is it that you sit here reading then?" this was really confusing L which never happened. There was just something about this girl that through him off.

"Because I want to know everything there is to know. I want to know what others don't know and what others do know. If there's something TO know I want to know that too."

L didn't understand that. He understood that she wanted to know everything but why. "Why?"

"Because it's something to be known. It wouldn't be something if it wasn't meant to be known." She said not looking up from what she was reading.

It hit L then why she read so much and wanted to know everything. She wanted to be more than anyone could ever be. There was no stopping what she was doing. When she did find what she wanted to be then she would slow down and strive in that, but L didn't doubt that she would keep reading anything she could get her hands on. After all knowledge was meant to be known.


End file.
